The Journey of Axel and Demyx
by iwantasoda
Summary: A collection of drabbles from all ratings written for lj's kingdom100. Some are AU, others just odd. I'll post more as I get them written
1. 58::Boredom

**Title:** Video Gaming

**Pairing:** Axel/Demyx

**Rating:** PG-13

**Prompt:** kh100 #58: boredom

**Authors Note:** Inspired by this song by Tripod, so download if you're curious. AU liek whoa

Demyx sighed loudly for what seemed like the hundredth time, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted slightly; he was bored dammit! His eyes surveyed the small apartment for anything that sparked his interest before coming to rest on Axel, who was currently engrossed in another one of those damned video games.

"Axel, aren't you finished with that dumb game yet?" he complained, glaring across the room at his so-called boyfriend.

Axel grunted in response, turning the volume up without missing a beat.

Demyx watched him silently before smirking in way that Axel would have been proud of if he had been paying attention. He rose from the bean bag, walking over to the couch and standing behind Axel, playing with a red spike as he watched the game progress. "Let's go to bed," he suggested, nipping at Axel's earlobe, tugging on the earring with his teeth.

"Stop it Demyx, can't you see I'm in the middle of something with no lives left?" he snapped as he pulled away; his eyes never leaving the television screen.

Demyx's eyes narrowed, barely resisting the urge to unplug the damned thing. He thought better of it when he realized that he'd probably never get laid again if the did that. He giggled softly as he pulled off his dark purple pajama bottoms and blue boxer briefs, tossing the clothes careless to the floor as he moved on to Plan B. He stretched and yawned widely, walking by Axel and stopping in front of the television.

"Dammit Demyx, I can't see through you," Axel complained once he discovered that he could no longer see the horse and rider that he was supposed to be guiding through the expanse of Hyrule Field. "If you're bored why don't you go read a book or go to bed," he suggested, reaching a barefoot out and nudging Demyx out of the way.

"This is hopeless," Demyx muttered, throwing his hands up in surrender. "I'm going to bed," he announced, turning the light out and mentally cursing whoever had invented video games.

Author's note the second: Yes, Axel is playing _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_, a game that happycrabmearii and I have yet to finish (are we stuck or did we just get bored? I don't remember)


	2. 05::Hate

**Title: **Feuding

**Pairing:** Axel/Demyx

**Rating: **PG-13

**Prompt:** kh100 #5: hate

Axel stalked through the stark white hallways of The Castle That Never Was, killing any lesser Nobodies that were foolish enough to get in his way. He was soaked from head to toe and was leaving a trail of water everywhere he walked thanks to that dunderhead Demyx. The Nocturne has decided to have his water clones _help_ wash the dishes and had only succeeded in flooding the entire kitchen, Axel hated being wet, and because Demyx caused him to be this way, he currently hated him as much as a Nobody could hate anything.

When he reached his room, he was unhappily surprised by the sight of Demyx waiting by the door. Demyx's eyes widened when he discovered the point of a chakram pressing into his neck just hard enough to draw blood. "What do you want?" Axel growled.

"I-I just wanted to apologize," Demyx said softly, eyeing the red head wearily.

Axel stared at the blonde, taking in his slightly frightened expression as well as the blood that was trickling down onto the black leather of his coat. He sent the chakram away with a sigh, Demyx just looked so pitiful at that moment. "Whatever, just know that if it happens again, my aim will be lower." He ran a finger over the crotch of Demyx's pants with a smirk before entering his room and slamming the door behind him.


	3. 24::Questions

**Title:** 20 Questions

**Pairing: **Axel/Demyx

**Rating:** R

**Prompt:** kh100 #24: questions

Demyx sighed contently, exhausted from what he and Axel had spent the last few hours doing – breaking in the new, larger bed that Namine had drawn for Axel. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" he asked softly, snuggling onto the warmth that was Axel.

"Sure, ask twenty for all I care," Axel said sleepily, wondering that was on Demyx's mind.

"Twenty could be fun. Number one: Why do you spend so much time with Roxas?" he asked, getting the question he'd been wanting to ask for weeks off of his chest.

I feel sorry for the kid," Axel said after a few moments of silence. "Xemnas' plan for Kingdom Hearts mostly relies on him and Sora. He just needs to have someone show him the ropes around this place," he explained, running a hand down Demyx's chest, ticking him slightly.

"Oh. What's up with these?" he asked, kissing the tattoos on Axel's cheeks, laughing when Axel shrugged.

"No fucking clue. I guess my Somebody thought they were cool or something. Are you really going to ask me twenty questions cause I'm not that interesting and I'm tired," he bribed before yawning.

"Just a few more then you can have your beauty sleep," Demyx teased, whining when he shifted and a slight pain ran through his ass; he was going to be sore in the morning, no doubt about that. "Hm, question three. What's your least favorite flavor of lube and while we're on the subject, what's your favorite?"

Axel snorted at the question, pretending to think long and hard about the possible flavors. "Fucking hate strawberry, reminds me of Marluxia for some reason that I can't explain and favorite would have to be pina colada so I can pretend I'm getting wasted while I'm fucking you," he joked, groaning when Demyx smacked his bare stomach.

Demyx was silent for a few minutes, thinking his next question over thoroughly, almost afraid to ask it. "Do you think Xemnas' plan will work? Will we get our hearts back?" When he received no answer, he glanced up at Axel's face to find him sound asleep. "Guess that's one question I'll never get answered," he said softly, more than a bit disappointed.

Demyx was almost asleep when he felt a pair of lips near his ear. "Yes," Axel whispered softly, glancing out the window at the heart shaped moon, it had to work.


	4. 39::Morning

**Title:** Good Morning

**Pairing:** Axel/Demyx

**Rating:** NC-17 (how appropriate is it that the first fic I write for this is this rating?)

**Prompt:** kh100 #39: Morning

Demyx's eyes fluttered open and he yawned widely, glancing at the clock before disentangling himself from the Nobody that was snoring softly beside him. He rolled his eyes when Axel whimpered at the loss of his warmth before rolling over onto his back and going back to sleep. The blonde pondered waking the red head for some early morning fun, but the familiar pressure in his bladder caused him to rethink his wake up plan, well, at least for a few minutes.

Axel moaned in his sleep, arching his hips slightly, his body reacting to the most realistic dream he'd had recently, no, make that ever had. His eyes flew open at the sudden sharp pain caused by Demyx lightly nipping the head of his cock. "The hell?"

"About tine you woke up," he teased before soothing the injured flesh with his tongue.

"Bastard," Axel muttered, burying the fingers of one hand into Demyx's hair, urging that talented mouth back to where he wanted.

"You're impatient this morning," Demyx complained, nuzzling his nose in the patch of red hair at the base of Axel's cock, placing a kiss on his ball sac before taking him back into his mouth.

"Dem-yx," Axel whimpered, his eyes rolling back in his head at the wonderful assault on his body. "It's too early, I'm not going to last," he warned, his grip on Demyx's hair tightening at the familiar sensation in his balls.

Demyx's only reaction was to suck harder, tongue teasing the sensitive slit as he tried not to wince at the grip Axel had on his hair. Axel came suddenly, moaning wordlessly, his grip relaxing as wave after wave of pleasure ran through his body. He sighed contently, almost smirking as Demyx's mouth left him.

"Good morning," Demyx practically purred, crawling up Axel's slack body, kissing his lips almost chastely.

"Good morning to you too. I could get used to waking up like this," Axel said with a chuckle. "Shall I return the favor?" he teased, his fingers trailing down Demyx's bare ribs and coming to rest on his hip.

"Already took care of it, my mouth, uh, wasn't the only thing occupied," he said sheepishly, snuggling up to Axel and stretching almost cat like against him. "But, you could go get breakfast."

Axel rolled his eyes and nodded. "Deal."


	5. 81::Darkness

**Title:** Next Life

**Pairing:** Axel/Demyx

**Rating: **PG

**Prompt:** kingdom100 #81: darkness

**Authors Note:** inspired by the song _First Day of My Life_ by The Rasmus. I'd upload it, but sendspace is hating me today

Still feels like the first time 

_To stand here by your side_

_Together regardless_

_We'll walk through the darkness_

_Still feels like the first day of my life_

Axel let out a yell of frustration, punching the nearest hard surface, watching as the blood ran down the wall; the bright crimson a stark contrast to the crisp whiteness of the wall. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, sending the Assassin that had delivered the news away with a wave of his hand. So it had finally happened, Sora was on his way to the castle, and to top it all off Demyx had faded back into the darkness. Demyx had never liked the dark.

Axel took a deep breath, ignoring the throbbing in his hand at the appearance of another Assassin. He ran a gentle hand along its spine, listening to its message before sending it away. Sora was in trouble and Axel no longer had anything to live for.

What seemed like hours later, Axel groaned in pain as he stared up at the face of the person that was supposed to be their savior. "I wanted to see Roxas, he was the only one I liked," he said weakly. Sure, Roxas was the only one he liked, but Demyx was the only one who made him believe that Nobodies could love.

He gathered up what was left of his strength, opening a doorway for Sora as he watched his body fade away. Huh, so this is what it was like to go back into the darkness; it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. He smiled slightly at the thought of Demyx before closing his eyes and allowing himself to slip away.

"You're late," a familiar voice said, nudging Axel awake.

Axel groaned, his eyes fluttering open to find himself surrounded by darkness. "Demyx?" he asked softly, noticing the only light in the dark. "Where am I?"

"In between. I've been waiting for you," Demyx said, kissing Axel softly.

"Now what? Are we stuck here forever?" he asked, sliding his arms around Demyx's waist, hugging him tightly.

"Far from it. Come on, let's go to our next life," he said, taking Axel's hand and motioning toward the light that was beginning to form.

Axel laughed. "Maybe we'll have hearts this time," he said, following Demyx into the warmth.


	6. 09::Old

**Title:** Happy BIrthday

**Pairing:** Axel/Demyx

**Rating:** PG-13

**Prompt:** kingdom100 #9: old

**Authors Note:** AU warning

In a small apartment near the center of a bustling coastal city, a blonde was sprawled on a rather comfortable couch, watching a red head pace back and forth in front of a window. "Would you relax? It's a birthday, not a death sentence," Demyx said; watching Axel pace was making him tired.

"It's a birthday alright, one that means I'm fucking old," Axel complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're twenty-five today, that's far from old," he insisted, standing up and crossing the room, resting his head on Axel's t-shirt clad back.

Axel sighed and glanced at their reflection, smirking slightly when he noticed how exhausted Demyx looked. "I guess an old geezer couldn't fuck you, what, three times today and still be functional," he teased, turning around and sitting on the window seat, pulling Demyx onto his lap.

"Four actually," Demyx corrected, gazing out the window at the busy city below them.

"My mistake," he apologized, resting a hand on Demyx's boxer clad ass, content to just sit here with his boyfriend and enjoy what was left of his birthday in peace. He kissed Demyx softly, running his tongue over the younger man's bottom lip, resting their heads together.

"Love you," Demyx murmured softly, tracing a finger over the tattoos on Axel's cheeks.

"Love you too." He ran a hand through his unruly spikes as Demyx snuggled closer.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."


End file.
